


charmant

by fealle



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!Erik, Foot Fetish, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealle/pseuds/fealle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>high school AU. erik wants sex. charles provides, if only because it's his last year, and he's running out of excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	charmant

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write more zombie fics, but then porn.
> 
> heed the tags, in case a particular kink in here isn't your thing.
> 
>  **edit** i should add that this i wrote this because i wanted porn. that's all there is to it.

The boy, eventually, confesses to him, but he does it within the confines of his office once his classes in the afternoon were done. Erik was tall, seventeen years of age, determined, driven; and in ten, fifteen, thirty-five years, Charles will still be twenty years older than he was.

He locks the door behind him and leans against his bookshelves and Charles grips the arm rest of his chair as he looks at Erik again, as if seeing him for the first time, willing him to be wrong. Erik’s face was determined, embarrassed and slightly pink from the confession but with his chin held high, still proud of what he is. in time, that will be a defining moment of his youth - not that he had confessed to Charles but that he had allowed him to keep his pride. There's a spasm in Charles' chest that's not quite affection and not quite fear, and he vacillates in between not being able to name it.

Charles licks his lips, coughs, reaches over his desk and fumbles his water bottle and nearly tosses it out of his desk while Erik watches his movements like a hawk. "You're missing practice, Erik, you know they will look for you."

"I’d told them I had important matters to attend to, concerning my future after I graduate. Which, as you know, will be in two months."

Charles drinks; Erik watches the line of his neck; conscious of his gaze, he swivels the chair around and avoids him. Erik reaches over, impetuous as he is, to swivel him around. "The swim team can survive without me, and it's not like I deserted them for today entirely. I was there for the warm-up."

Of course. Charles knew, he'd seen them before, he'd supervised the boys in their practice from time to time when they ran out of teacher volunteers, although he was there because Erik was there and even though he'd forced himself to stop looking he cannot deny that he was attractive. he'd seen him go from one end to the pool to another and break records in between, Mr. Howlett yelling _goddamn, Lehnsherr, you did it_ with enthusiasm that Charles almost found it criminal to chastise him for swearing in front of the boy. Erik had replied, then, that he owed it to his mentors, and had given Charles a look of such intensity that he averted his gaze and tersely replied to Logan that he'll be off for a bit, he'd forgotten to lock his office when he left.

His hair is still slightly wet though he'd combed it neatly over his head, Erik had always been so fastidious about his appearances and it never occurred to him that perhaps there was a reason for it, or that the reason for it could've been him. Charles sets his water bottle aside and leans back in his chair, observing Erik with trepidation.

"You selfish, damned brat," he begins. "You realize that what you've confessed - proposed - will get me fired -- "

"I have made," Erik cuts in, smoothly, in that gentle voice (and one day, he will grow up, and he will have a deeper voice that will surely cut through Charles' ears and go straight to his cock, desire was unavoidable like that), "general precautions. Believe me when I tell you, I’ve wanted to be with you for a while."

"Erik - " his voice sounded too desperate for his tastes; Erik catches that note and raises an eyebrow at it. Charles sighs. "You are lovely. Thank you for taking the time to confess to me and - "

"I don't need your condescension - "

"Oh for - stop interrupting me and do let me talk to you," he snaps. Charles moves his hand through his hair, huffs, sits back on his seat, trying to figure out how to say the next words without inciting Erik’s irritation, or his own. Belatedly he wonders how his life has come to this, and then tells himself, rather viciously, that this was what he _chose_ and he'd bloody well better not forget it.

Erik is silent, watching him. he lets Charles fuss over himself for a bit, and then says, "I’m not in love with you, if that's what you're worried about."

He's not sure if that's meant to be reassuring.

"I want you, because I’ve fantasized about you for a while, and if any of the philosophers that you speak of in class are correct, then you of all people should know that repression and desire don't really go too well at all." It was Charles' luck that he was cursed by a student who was smart enough to listen to him, and even more, smart enough to cut him with his own words, reckless enough to encourage him and to take risks for himself. "I can't keep fucking other people and think of you, and the same could be said about you with regards to me."

Erik slips his hands inside his jeans pocket, biting his lower lip, and then continuing, "what I’m proposing is that we deal with this little _tete-a-tete_ we are stuck with, in a manner that we would both enjoy, and yes, I _am_ consenting, you can have that on paper if you want, vicar. And then when I go to college and be with others of my age I will eventually forget and so will you."

"And you can't just wait it out? Wait until you've graduated, left this place, go to your college of choice, as you've described? You have that choice, Erik"

"I do." Erik shrugs. "I don't want it. I am far too driven about wanting something I like, at the moment. Unfortunately, that means you."

Charles purses his lips, sighs. He lets a minute or two pass and Erik worries a bit as he noticed Charles say nothing - but the muscles in his neck were tense from this angle, and Erik is pleased. Charles is worried. _Good_. Let him be. Erik is selfish enough to want this.

"Not here," Charles finally tells him.

"Why not? I wanted to christen this room."

He wonders if he should bend him over on his knee and spank him for that, but then realized he'd enjoy it too much and the lesson would've lost its meaning (though it's lost that long ago, really) - and there was something horrifying at the idea that his mind leaps to spanking him, now, oh god. Charles shakes his head. "not here."

He takes out a calling card ( _Charles Xavier_ , teacher, -- high school), and at the back of it writes an address in the slightly illegible script that Erik had been so familiar with after four years. He hands it to Erik; Erik reads it, flips the card, and from the other side of the table grabs Charles' water bottle. For a moment, Charles is confused, until he sees Erik dip a finger down the lip and wet it, smearing the water all over the ink until it runs and is a wash of blue. he tears it apart and throws it in the trash.

"Tonight, then?"

Charles notes that the blue on his index finger has reached up to his knuckle. He shakes his head. "I have papers to mark from your class." He counts one, two, three days on his organizer and feels slightly embarrassed that he's clearing out his schedule specifically so that he could fuck a student (who had willingly consented, yes - but is also underage - lord).

"Friday." He snaps the organizer shut and slips it in a drawer. "After your practice." Erik smiles faintly, nods, moves to get out of his room. 

"And Erik -?"

"Yes?"

Charles hesitates, before saying, "I hope you don't expect too much of me."

Erik frowns. "In terms of what? If the only position you know is flipping me on all fours and fucking me, I really don't care."

And he leaves the room, just like that, quietly closing the door behind him and Charles sinks into his chair to ponder his own doom.

 

*

 

There's about less than a month before classes are fully over, and Erik can barely wait for everything to be done. High school was useless to him. He was sick of having to learn on other people's deadlines and other people's terms, he was sick of having to expect everyone to keep up with him - or, during spirited discussions, to expect that other people would just be as objective as he would be during his classes. Erik had a very small circle of friends for this reason, friends whose main job was mostly to tolerate and call him out on his general asshole behaviour. To that extent he loves them all. He's just completely done with high school and its stupidities and its excesses. He never believed in a school spirit or intramurals or the general need to get to know your classmates because he kept his secrets close to himself.

That was one of his strengths, being the trustworthy guy who also happens to be an Asshole. He hangs out with his best friend, Emma, a lot more now that the school's almost over and she barely has volleyball training anymore since her team had won the championship. Emma is lovely but cold, and people think they're dating, and that's fine. The less attention Charles gets, what with the way Erik is obsessed with him at the moment, the better.

Emma leans against the fence bordering the school's parking lot, Erik’s sitting on it, smoking; from their vantage point they could see the window of the room where Charles is probably teaching biology at the moment. "Did you convince him?"

Erik exhales smoke to the side, and replies to her, "somewhat. He's interested, I didn't have to make threats, he's worried about his career more than mine, really."

"Which is understandable." Emma doesn't really care what Erik is up to so long as he's not going to end up killing himself, and so seducing his teacher was alright. "'Somewhat', though?"

"He's given me a date and time," Erik replies, "the only thing left is to follow up on that."

He thinks that perhaps Charles thinks himself as an old man, not up to the task of fucking his younger student not only because he was his student and underage but also because he probably expects that Erik’s tastes run on the kinkier side of the spectrum. Maybe it does, Erik never really bothered to check because there's only so far you could go with the girls and boys in his year. As much as his partners have craved sex they had always stayed on the more manageable side of sex, not really kinky, just using it to get off and laugh afterwards. 

Emma had told him before that fucking Charles would be different: _you're obsessed with him, Erik, not in love,_ she'd said in her calm, rather patient tone which Erik knows she's using on him because she's exasperated at how stupid he is to her at not seeing this fact. _By the time you've fucked him, you'll get bored with him. Obsessions aren't meant to be attained, that's what makes them so consuming._

He'd asked her, back then, if that makes her a horrible person. Emma looks at him with a tilt of the head, and replied, _no. It means you're a person with different priorities than the person you fuck, and likely someone with the mental ability to keep your relationships distinctive._ And that was that. 

She glances at him while he smokes, and then asks, "what does he think of you?"

Erik gives it a thought. "Embarrassed, probably doesn't know whether to treat me as an adult or as a kid, probably wants to fuck me. I’ve seen him look at my ass during swim practice. He's not thinking of Seneca then."

Emma laughed. "You're sure that's all?" Erik had wrecked lives during high school for less.

"I’m a specimen, willing to be cultured." Erik moves down from the ledge, crushes the cigarette underneath the heel of his shoe. "He's smarter than he looks, Emma he knows exactly how dangerous things will be if he falls in love, and I think that's what made him give in, in the end. Similar to how you only play chess with people who are willing to take risks. He wants a rival. Not somebody to wait on him and hold his hand and say a million sweet things he'll regret later on. It won't be fair to me, if that's what he expects of me."

 

*

 

Thursday afternoon, Erik visits Charles in his office after hours. Charles is packing up for the day, and he frowns when Erik comes to him. "Today's just Thursday."

"I know. I’ve come to remind you."

He's not sure how to reply to that, so he settles with, "I haven't forgotten. I’ve no doubt you'd be insulted, if I did."

Erik breathes a sigh of relief, because then he knows that Charles understands and that this is alright. "I don't have to make threats, and you don't either. You should know this."

"Yes, well. There are things on the line, and I’d rather you don't get carried away, just because I granted you a day." Charles rolls his eyes, which wasn't very dignified, but what the hell, it's just Erik, he won't be judged as harshly as he would've been if he did it in his class. "How did your applications go? Princeton, is it?"

"Well enough. I’m over their requirements."

"You're one of the few people I’m worried about, when it comes to passing requirements. You've checked their scholarships? Due dates? You've planned your classes? Contacted your professors -- ?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes."

"Good." He puts his bag over his shoulders and reaches for his coat, his keys. Erik hands him his keys and Charles smiles at him as thanks. "And the other two?"

"MIT. Cal tech." He pauses a bit, unsure, and then adds, "I also added ETH Zürich. It's sort of - rather sudden, I know, but I figured, why the hell not."

Charles pauses a bit in wonder. "Erik, that's wonderful."

"It's a long shot, and honestly, I don't remember most of my German." Erik sighs. "But, well. Just in case. I’ve missed Europe."

"You're selling yourself too short, Erik," Charles is kind as he pats him on the shoulder. "You're a good student, you have good records - you'll be more than fine. When's the due date for the Switzerland one?"

"End of next month."

"Tell me if you need anything."

"Nothing more than the usual," and he tells Charles about the details of the application, the requirements. "I’ll send you an email. I figured this is something you'd want to be told now."

"Post-coital, I tend to fall asleep after, so yes, it'd be a good thing to tell me before that." Charles laughs a bit, Erik smiles, and Charles opens the door for Erik "I’ll see you."

 

*

 

``  
_erik lehnsherr_ has logged in to aim  
 _emma frost_ has logged in to aim 

` erik lehnsherr` we're allowed to talk and laugh about post-coital stuff now  
`erik lehnsherr` I’m good

`emma frost` did you tell him about Switzerland

`erik lehnsherr` I did. nothing surprising, he's got my back about it.

`emma frost` charming.  
`emma frost` are you looking forward to getting laid

`erik lehnsherr` yeah

`emma frost` if he doesn't bend you over in his study  
`emma frost` I will be very disappointed

`erik lehnsherr` Emma do you really think he's interested in doing minor kinky shit with me

`emma frost` you're fluent in Dewey Decimal and Library of Congress. I believe in you, Erik

`_erik lehnsherr_ is now offline.`

` emma frost` you realize that you're paying for my silence?  
`emma frost` as your only best friend you are honour-bound to tell me the details of your sexcapades right after

 

*

 

Erik’s a little tired after the swimming practice, so he goes to nap first in the school library until he's woken by the librarian to kick him out because they were closing. After that, it's a matter of commuting to Charles' apartment, which is apparently a long ways away from the school and it takes him about an hour and a half to get there. After a while, he gets it: Charles apparently had an apartment on that side of the town where all the money lies. 

He gets in via intercom, after he introduces himself as Magnus, and then takes the elevator to the seventh floor. All the while he's thinking of how Charles will receive him for tonight. If the man breaks out the flowers and the candle-lit dinner, well, Erik’s gonna bail on him. He's not here for wining and dining. He just wants sex and he wants lots of it and he wants to be able to wake up the following morning and leave while his pride and respect remains intact. He thinks that's not really hard to ask of someone, but then again, Erik has been with people who expect him to call back after he's fucked them. as if he owed them the whole world just because they'd fucked.

He's been told he's rather cold, but he honestly doesn't care. There are people in the world who would be eager to slit your throat, metaphorically speaking or otherwise, just for showing them the slightest hint of sensitivity, and as far as Erik knows high schoolers were on top of that list. He's not jaded or cynical, just awfully clever for his age because he thrived in that kind of environment where people hated him and it's a matter of carefully instigating seeds of discontent and disappointment in between enemies. He makes it sound like it's some terrifying war game. Had Emma been beside him she would've hit him over the head. _We're kids, Erik, not some dictators in a lost country. If we're successful in being cruel, it's only because the rest of them are too stupid to keep up._

Charles didn't seem to have gone the flowers and the candle-light dinner route. He lets Erik set his things down on the couch while he takes off his jacket; Charles' house was clean, organized. Huge. Erik raises an eye brow. "Do you really like teaching that much?"

"I do, actually. Despite imperious teenagers and the like, I find it rewarding in other ways."

Trust fund kid, Erik thinks. No way can someone keep an apartment this scale with a teacher's salary. There's a moment where Charles moves towards his view and Erik plays with the zipper pull of his jacket before he says, "bedroom?"

"Yes. In here."

 

*

 

He asks him if he's done it before, because Charles doesn't think that he could handle having to prepare Erik if it's his first time, emotionally and mentally. Erik tells him he has, lots of times, confirming certain rumours his students confined to him before about Erik’s attractiveness and the number of students who've been with him. No teachers, as far as he could tell, although there was a rumour about a guidance councilor being involved with him for a brief spell. He can't confirm that, and anyway he's not here to make a catalogue of his previous exploits. He's just happy that he's had experience.

Erik strips before him, Charles removes his shirt, and while he does, he asks, "can I ask, why did you pick me?" 

Erik looks at him and shrugs. "Does it matter? I like attractive men, and you happen to be attractive and interested and willing. I don't really need much else."

Charles supposed that was alright of a reason. He's aware that he's attractive. It's just that Erik propositioned him in his office and, well, Charles was terrified for himself of being caught. There was the matter of Erik being underage as well, but Erik clearly knew what he was doing and they had somehow tacitly agreed that no threats to each other's person was necessary. Erik had come from swim practice, which meant that he was clean and his hair was sticking out in some places where he'd dried it in a rush or had slept on the side during his commute. It's somewhat endearing, and he moves his hand through Erik’s hair.

"You're lovely," he murmurs.

"Good," Erik says. "How do you want me?"

"On the bed. Lie down on your stomach. Spread your legs."

He does as he's told, his face turned to the side while Charles moves in between his legs. "For the duration of this night, you are not allowed to come unless I’ve told you so." 

He squeezes Erik’s ass; caresses it, bites it gently. Erik moans; catches himself, and then asks, "do you want me to be quiet, or - ?"

"It's fine. The walls here are rather good."

Charles sucks on his fingers and parts Erik’s ass, drawing a line wetly from the crease down to his hole, dipping in his finger slightly before going down and licking his hole, burying his nose down his ass and sucking and probing it with his tongue. Erik was an athlete and he made the most delicious sounds while Charles played with his asshole. He could hear his fingers grasping the sheets as he licked and probed his hole with his tongue, Erik groaning and moaning his name, arching against the sheets and rubbing his hardening cock all over the bed, jutting his ass towards Charles for his use. A lovely boy, indeed. He licks him and sucks him until his jaw was dripping wet with his spit, and even then, he covers his fingers with his spit and pushes it inside of his ass, and then taking them out briefly, just to tease him, ease him into coming undone. He reaches on the side of the bed for the lube, momentarily, and then slicks his fingers properly before leaning down on his ass one more time to lick it, suck on the hole, and then push his fingers (Erik gasps, Charles shushes him and moves his fingers in gently and then Erik is reduced to a quivering mess of want and need again) one by one, until there were four of them inside, and god, Erik was so hot, so tight. he fucks him with his fingers and Erik’s ass clenches around them, tight, and Charles licks his asshole some more, well aware that Erik was making a mess on his bed, smearing his sheets with pre-cum as well as his abdomen, god, a filthy mess, a filthy, lovely boy, and Charles tells him so, _you're so lovely_ , murmuring that over his ass before he bites him while his fingers move mercilessly, now, inside of Erik’s ass and Erik groans and gasps his name out. Charles sits up, his cock hard and leaking with pre-cum and he spanks Erik with his open hand, repeatedly, spanking him hard until his ass was red and there were welts the size of his hand over the fleshy part of his rump, leans down to bite on it some more until Erik’s ass was covered in bruises and bites. 

Erik’s hands have crumpled the sheets overhead, and Charles tells him to take his hands off the sheets, to have his ass parted for him, and Erik does that, moaning as his hands spread his ass for Charles and he's such a lovely sight that Charles leans down and kisses the small of his back over and over again, licks a line from his waist down to his asshole where his fingers were. he takes out his fingers and then spanks him again, this time making Erik count them, and then making Erik count to ten before he takes mercy on him and kisses the redness over his ass, warm and delicious as Charles shushes him and tells him, "you're perfect, darling. You're perfect," over and over again.

He sits up, grabs Erik by the hair and tells him to face him; Erik hisses as his ass makes contact with the bedsheets, his skin raw and bruised. Charles moves on top of him and kisses Erik, letting their cocks rub against each other as Erik arched against him and kissed him, their lips making an indecent sound as Charles pulls away (only for Erik to chase after his kisses again, murmuring _Charles please please_ over and over), kissing the strong line of his jaw, his muscular neck, biting on the base where it could be easily hidden by his turtleneck. Erik sinks his nails on Charles' back and claws the skin over his shoulders and down his back, and Charles hisses in the welcome sensation of pain. He leans down to suck on Erik’s clavicles, on the skin between shoulder and shoulder blade, over his adam's apple, and then pays special attention to Erik’s nipples, hard against his tongue and pinches them with his fingers while Erik yelps, digs in his nails deeper on Charles' back. Charles plays with his left nipple, then his right, licking and sucking and letting his teeth graze them gently while his hand moves down to his abdomen, down to his cock, squeezing and pulling slowly, his hands still slick from the lube he'd used on Erik’s ass. Erik has a huge cock, which is not surprising because this is also something that his students had confessed to him at one point or another (come to think of it, most of his interest and obsession with Erik came from his students who went to him for advice on how to seduce him - if they only knew - ). His cock is slick and hard in Charles' hand while Charles moves to his right nipple and play with that again, until Erik gasps, "god, stop teasing me, I want to get fucked, please fuck me already, please - " and Charles laughs, tells him, "be patient," and traces kisses down his navel where he dips his tongue and licks him and Erik groans, grabs hold of Charles' hair and arches against him.

Charles pins his hips down on the bed, and then sucks his cock. He starts with the head, keeps it in his mouth until it's swollen and Erik begs for him to suck it all, and then Charles guides Erik’s cock down to the back of his throat until he has no need of his hand anymore and he slaps it away and, Erik, needing something to hold, settles for grabbing his hair again while Charles encourages him to fuck him in his mouth with his cock, nodding and making sounds of approval and pleasure when Erik does so. He'd be lying if he said that he doesn't miss this, the sensation of a cock in his mouth, and from someone he likes - well, it's all better then, especially since Erik has a nice cock and Charles loves to suck it now, apparently. Erik, for his part, was good enough not to come right then and there - but then Charles fondles his balls, plays with his slicked asshole, Charles bobbing his head up and down and keeps the head of his cock in his mouth again while his hand moves back to the base of his cock and pumps it while he's sucking his cock and it's too much and Erik cries, "oh god - fuck, I’m sorry - "

Erik comes messily in Charles' mouth, and Charles swallowed his come, but allowed him to come on his face as well, wiping it later on with the back of his hand. "I’m sorry," gasps Erik, "I’m usually - better than that, god, I’m - "

"I told you not to come unless I want you to."

"I know - "

He looks at Erik "do you want me to stop?"

"No, no, never - I’ll do anything - "

Charles smiles serenely. "you'll just have to pay for that, then. Stand up. I’m going to bend you over my knee."

Erik obeys, still muttering apologies, until Charles spanks him, hard, with his open hand, Erik gasping and begging louder and louder as he moans ("I can't hear you, Erik - you can't possibly be as sincere as you say you are - "), counts. Fifteen spanks to his ass, and then Charles pushes him down on his knees, and spreads his legs.

"Go on," he says. "and while you're sucking, I want you to wank off. Until you're hard again."

Erik was going to complain, but Charles pushes his cock inside of his mouth and then he had no time to do that. his hand was busy with his cock, and it takes him a bit of time to get himself half-hard again, and then Erik felt raw doing that, but he doesn't mind, he doesn't care, and even though he knew Charles would stop if he begged him to, he decided not to anyway because he wants him. He sucks his cock and listens to Charles give him instructions on how, feeling very much like that student in his class except that Charles is teaching him in the bedroom and he suddenly wishes Charles had fucked him earlier, maybe he'd had more time to fuck him then.

Charles asks him, "Is that hard enough for you, Erik?" and Erik takes the cock out of his mouth, licks the head, strokes it from the base to the head and letting Charles' semen wet his hand, and replies, "yes." He leans down, kisses Charles' foot - Charles giggles a bit, tells him he's ticklish, which Erik grins at and decides to lick his foot anyway, suck on his toes, murmur his apologies for coming too soon. He reaches up to kiss Charles' cock again, to suck on his thighs, to lick his cock and suck on it, until Charles tells him, "on the bed. I want to fuck you, darling."

He practically collapses on the bed, grateful for how soft it is, while Charles slicks his cock, though it didn't really need much, but he does so anyway because he doesn't want to hurt Erik too much. He reaches over the side to his table for a condom, rips it out of its packet with his teeth and his other hand, the other being slick with come and lube, rolls it down his cock as he watches Erik go on all fours, his hand on the headboard while he juts his ass out for Charles, and Charles, admiring his ass, licks his asshole again, positions his cock on the entrance of his ass ("oh god, yes, yes, yes, please - "), spreads Erik’s ass wide as he enters him. And he practically _loves_ it. Erik was tight, warm, a veritable obsession, feeling so good around his cock as he pulls it all the way flush against his crotch. Erik was a mess of unintelligible words, often just speaking in affirmatives while gripping Charles' headboard and practically banging it against the wall when Charles pulls him close.

"You're lovely, Erik, you're very lovely." Charles grips him around his waist, his hands adding bruises to the ones on Erik’s backside. He fucks him slowly, first, testing Erik’s strength. He pulls out almost more than halfway and keeps just the head of his cock inside Erik’s ass and then slams it back in, making Erik yell when he does, his toes curling on the bed as Charles fucks him. And then Charles does that again and again, keeping to a slow and gentle rhythm, Erik’s ass red and bruised and lovely before him as he presents him with the indecent sight of how tight he still was despite all his efforts to loosen him up earlier. Erik arches his ass back, meeting Charles' gentle rhythm with his own, and then later on Charles can't be bothered to be gentle anymore. A sudden spanking was all the warning Erik gets - and it catches him off-guard and momentarily his ass clenches _hard_ on Charles' cock which makes Charles keen - and then Charles is fucking him ruthlessly, his thighs slapping against Erik’s own, Erik cock bouncing as they fucked, hard again, making a wet mess over his abdomen and his thighs and Charles takes it in his hands and strokes him while he fucks him.

Charles bites on Erik’s shoulder as he keeps hold of his waist and fucks him hard, and sometimes given how slick Erik’s ass was and how frantically he was fucking the boy he accidentally pulls out entirely, which makes Erik whine as he feels the loss of his cock, and then Charles shushes him and thrusts inside of him again which shuts up Erik, only for a little while before he's back to yelling " _fuck_ \- yes - yes, I love it - oh god, _yes_ -!" and then biting his lower lip again to try and control himself because he's _this_ close to having an orgasm and he can't unless Charles tells him so, he doesn't want to be punished again, not when he's getting what he wants.

He didn't have to wait long, because Charles comes after a while, and then he gasps and groans, low and sweet in Erik’s ear and bites his shoulder again as he orgasms, and then tells Erik, "go ahead," and eventually Erik comes as well, staining the headboard, the wall, his thighs, Charles' hand.

Erik almost collapses after that, he's so tired - Charles pulls out of him, disposes of the condom and kisses him on his temple before letting him just lie down on the bed. He's dazed and tired and he takes a few minutes to breathe before getting up to clean himself and Erik, who has fallen asleep on his bed right after, his long limbs gracing the edges of his bed. From where Charles stood he could see the bruises he'd given him all over his neck, and he smiles, decides not to join him - he's not used to having people often on his bed, as much as he'd like to flirt - and decides to smoke near the window, instead, letting himself unwind after that long fuck.

 

*

 

When Erik wakes up he's rather groggy - he's surprised that he's been cleaned, probably by Charles - and it's 7 am, which was an hour late under the time he actually wakes up. Years of practice does that to him, regardless of how often he insists that he's really not a morning person. He's a little hungry, so he walks out of Charles' room, still naked, towards where his things were in the living room. He takes out a spare change of clothes from his bag and stalks around his apartment, looking for Charles, until he finds him in the study, asleep over test papers that he's marked, wearing his bath robe. Erik goes back out to grab the blanket over the couches and drape it over him; he then moves to Charles' bathroom and takes a bath anyway because he probably smells like _illicit affairs_ and _underage sex_ by now, which isn't really how he'd like to meet up with Emma later on.

He makes breakfast after he's cleaned up - ham and eggs and French toast, and leaves some for Charles. Charles has no coffee in the house and Erik was almost irritated at that so he settles for the strongest tea he could find, the Earl Grey, which really wasn't coffee and tastes like disappointment, so he disposes of it in the sink, and washes the mug along with the rest of the dishes he's used.

Charles is still asleep. Given that it's a Saturday, Erik doesn't really expect the man to wake up anytime soon. Erik, however, has places to go, and so he leaves a note on Charles' fridge ( _Saturday practice, then meeting with Emma. Will email you later re. app. Breakfast on table. Thanks_ ), packs up his things, and leaves.

 

*

 

He tells Emma of his exploits, and then shows his ass to her because she was an annoying bitch and she was also his best friend, and so Emma gets ass-viewing privilege. Emma laughs at him and tells him he'd been whipped like a catholic slut, and Erik throws his popsicle stick at her. She screams at him because he manages to land it perfectly in her cleavage while she was wearing something white, and then Emma doesn't speak to him for the rest of the weekend, which he regrets, and apologizes by doing her laundry Sunday night.

"What am I going to do when you leave for Switzerland, Erik," Emma says as she leans against the dryer. Erik rolls his eyes. "You can start by learning how to clean up after yourself. I’ll text you to remind you of how to be a peasant once in a while."

He's not talking to her about his fears: what would happen if he didn't get to the schools he wanted to, what would happen if he's stuck here forever, what would happen if his grades are a lot more worse than he thought; Emma doesn't indulge them, either, because she knows that Erik will obsess with them later on, so they keep the conversation light while Erik is panicking inside while shoving her clothes into the washer. He's not even leaving yet, but he misses her already, and she does too, but they don't talk about things like that because only losers talk about their feelings in public. So they stayed like that, Erik doing her laundry, Emma making snide comments about his life.

 

*

 

He doesn't get to properly talk to Charles a week later, because the week they return was championships for swimming, and then he had to deal with a round of exams, and of course Erik had to do lots of reviewing because he doesn't remember how he was expected to solve the problems the way he's been taught to, because to solve it another way won't get him the full marks he needed for anything else and only earns him a pat on the back for trying. He feels absolutely light the moment exams are done and there's only the pomp and pageant of the graduation to deal with, which, had it been up to Erik, he would've just spent that evening on a couch with Emma watching re-runs of _Friends_ , but he can't skip Grad, so he does that with her the next day instead. "These are people," Emma mournfully tells him as they watch season three for the hundredth time, "whom we will never aspire to be, and yet, look at all the fun they're having."

Erik nods. "How dare they."

 

*

 

Charles gives him all the requirements he needed for the ETH application, and Erik assembles it in his office in a manila folder. Charles will persuade the school to mail it for him, which is why Erik prefers doing it in school because it means less expenses for him.

The application is handed off to the secretary, and then they head back to Charles' office. "I’m sorry I wasn't awake enough that Saturday."

"Never mind. I had fun, I liked it. did you?" and Erik glances at him, looks for any traces of a lie, finds none when Charles replies, "I did."

Erik slings his bag over his shoulder, and Charles sits back on his chair, and then sighs. "The end of the school year, again."

"So it is." Erik paused. "Do you mind if I visit you, sometimes? I’ll probably be busy doing College stuff, but - "

"-- you are always welcome," Charles tells him gently.

"Ah," Erik says, and his voice is caught in his throat because for all the time he's been looking forward to leave his place, now that he's actually going to, suddenly he is all the more unsure of his life. "I’m terrified."

"You'll be fine." Charles shuffles papers over his desk and shoves them in a drawer; finding that that one was full, frowns, sets them inside another with some difficulty here and there. "To be perfectly honest with you, Erik, nobody really knows what they'll be doing for the next year and a half, let alone tomorrow, so worrying is perfectly fine. But you've waited all your life for this moment, Erik. So go on, have fun, and for the love of god, don't fuck your professors on the first day."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Erik says, rather snidely, and then he tells him, " _auf wiedersehen_ ," and that was the end of his summer, really. He realizes as he leaves him, that he'll be turning eighteen in a couple of weeks, and by then he won't be around here anymore. He wants to think that eighteen is only a number, but somehow he feels that's not it anymore, because somewhere in time he's grown up into someone he's not sure he recognizes anymore, and this is okay. Emma meets him at the front entrance of his school as he was leaving to give him an Emma hug, which is basically Emma squeezing his arms and then leaving because feelings are undignified things and real friends don't communicate with stupid things via hugs. 

"You will write," Emma tells him, and that wasn't a question.

Erik nods. "Of course."


End file.
